


The Sky The Dawn The Sun

by vegetasbubble



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Bloodlust, F/M, Fairys, Time Travel, Vikings, War, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Eric Northman is the leader of a group of vampire Vikings at war with the fairies of Fae. After a battle, Eric finds himself face to face with the Fae princess herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that has been gnawing at the back of my head for a few weeks now. Finally sat down and wrote the prologue. Let me know if you enjoy it. (Extra Notes: Set in the time of the Vikings around 900-800BC and Eric has been a vampire for almost 100 years. Will include Time travel later on in the story.)  
> 

**PROLOGUE**

 

Blood, dirt and death. Those were what faced anyone who stepped out onto the battlefield on that cold, dark night. The Viking horde had lost a great man that day. A fae warrior had destroyed Godric and all had stopped to watch their beloved leader turn to blood and guts and ashes.

  
None was struck with more shock than his child, Eric, who had felt the death of his maker from almost a mile away. Eric had beheaded the Fae warrior he fought and took flight to where Godric had been ended. He roared in anger and started killing all the Fae around him. Soon, Eric was standing in that field, covered in Fae blood, all the other Vikings kneeling before their new leader as he spoke a prayer his mother had taught him many years ago.

 

He prayed to Thor that Godric’s soul would pass to Valhalla and that he would look after them all as the battle for control continued. It was midnight when Eric had killed the last of the Fae warriors. His teeth slid down of their own accord as he sunk to the nearest Fae and drained the Fae until the skeletal remains fell to the ground and disappeared in a glow of dust.

 

“My lord,” a fellow Viking said, watching as he new leader felt the last of the Fae blood seep into his belly, “the battle is done. Victory is yours.”

 

The Viking who spoke soon found Eric’s hand around his throat. “You have lost your leader today, maggot. Be caring for the vampire we have lost today.” Eric through the man to the ground. “Remember that,” he called, “all of you.”

 

Eric left the field then, taking to the sky and searching for a secluded place to be by himself. He ignored the injury he had and told himself he would heal when he landed. A small secluded meadow and stream son caught his eye and Eric descended to the ground beneath him. The pain in his shoulder did not hurt as much as the pain of loosing his maker. He willed the pain away, commanded his body to heal itself.

 

But it would not.

 

Eric sighed heavily as he stripped his tunic and bent down to the stream, cupping the cool water in his hands and washing away the blood and mud in his hair and on his face.

 

“My goodness,” he heard in a whisper behind him. Eric quickly turned, blade in hand as he confronted the intruder.

 

Eric stopped. A girl. A woman.

 

She tensed when she saw his blade. Eric swallowed unnecessarily as he stood tall before the woman. She was dressed in a gown of white and silver and her blonde hair fell to her shoulders. Eric sniffed. Fae.

 

Like most Vampires, Eric had only en-counted male Fae and believed their women to be non-existent.  But this woman before him was most defiantly Fae.

 

And most defiantly beautiful.

 

**/// END CHAPTER ///**

**So, I hope everyone enjoyed this. I will be continuing this story if people enjoy it and are interested. Next chapter has our favourite Viking have a chat to a certain Fae princess.**


	2. chapter I // air of truth

**CHAPTER I / Air of Truth**

Eric had never seen such a beautiful woman. Viking women were astounding and interesting but none as beautiful as this Fae woman. She stood before him as a goddess.

She turned to run and started ducking beneath tree branches as Eric gave chase. "No, milady, wait please. I mean you no harm. Stop!" He finally reached her and grabbed onto her arm, stopping her from fleeing.

"Let me go!" she pleaded, trying to pull her arm from his grasp.

"In all my years, I would never have thought to see a Fae woman."

"What do you know of Fae, Viking!" she shouted, still trying to pull her arm from his hand. "Release me at once!"

Eric smiled. She did not know he was a Vampire. If she had, she would have teleported away or even zapped him with her light. She thought him a normal Viking. "Forgive me, milady. I thought Fae women to be extinct."

"Well as you can see, we are not. Now release me, please."

"Tell me your name," he asked, pulling her closer, feeling the need to touch her, kiss her, even fuck her. "By the gods woman, your name."

"Sookie."

"Sookie!?" he asked confused, such a name never reaching his ears before. "Such a name, lady."

"Tis but a name I have been called my whole life by those close to me. My Fae name is Susana." Eric pondered a moment and realised she suited her strange name.

"I shall call you Sookie then, madam Fae."

"You will no nothing of the sort. You will release me, or my grandfather will have your head."

"Your grandfather?" Eric asked, confused as to why she would threaten him with some old man. Until he realised. "You grandfather is Niall? King of Fae and fairies. You, you are next in line." Eric realised at that very moment that should he kill and drain this woman in his arms, the Fae's would have to surrender to them. Their war had been going on long enough.

But Eric watched himself drown in her eyes, her beautiful sea blue eyes. "Woman, you must listen to me."

"No I will not!" Sookie finally pulled her arm free as Eric turned to sharply to try and grab at her. His shoulder cramped, still not fully healed as he fell to his knees, clutching the pain.

"Mother of Gods!" he hissed, urging his teeth to not lower. He did not wish to scare her off.

"You are hurt," she whispered and Eric looked up to find her before him.

"A flesh wound."

"And still a wound that will get worse should you not see to it now. Come, I shall help."

"You should go. The battle is getting closer."

"I can hear it," she stated, watching him stand and tower about her. She was so incredibly short that she should have to grow another two feet should he wish to kiss her. "And I am in no danger. Now, we shall see to that wound now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, there you have it. First chapter. So the reason that Sookie doesn't know that Eric is a Vampire will become apparent in the next chapter. She's pretty ditzy, but the reason will be helpful I hope. There may be a small kissy-feely scene in the next chapter, depending on how I fell when I write it. Reviews are love.


	3. CHAPTER II / Befriend the Enemy

Sookie led him over to the stream where she kneeled down, her dress flowing with the gentle wind. Eric watched her and sat beside her, still clutching the wound. He wondered why it wasn't healing and he wondered if he took a little bite of her, took some blood, if he would feel revitalised.

"You must sit closer, Viking," she said, and he watched as her cheeks went pink. "I must be able to touch the wound." Eric nodded and moved closer, his knees touching hers against the stream. She smiled and lowered one hand into the water, Eric watching as the water glowed and went a darker colour.

"What are you doing, lady?" Eric asked, flinching a little as she moved her hand, and the ball of dark blue water towards his wound.

"Be still, Viking," she whispered, "I am healing you." Eric stiffened a little as the cool water touched his skin, seeped into his wound and entered his body. He could feel it, and as he was a Vampire he wondered why that was. Vampires couldn't feel, could they? "You must stay still, I am loosing my focus." Sookie continued to move her hand, and placed the other on his shoulder to steady herself when she couldn't feel his mind aching. Sookie pulled her hand away, the water finally in his arm and the wound fully healed as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you?" she asked him. Eric gave her a shocked look, wondering how she could not tell he was a Vampire. Had her family not told her about them, let her live a privileged life of prospect and shadow and never tell her of the danger beneath them. "Your mind is blank. I have never had this happen."

"My lady, what do you know of the battle that happens?" he asked her, scooting closer and taking her hand in his. "Who do you fight?"

"Faes and Vikings are at war. You are the enemy."

"I am Eric, Eric of Vikings yes, but I am also another. A being who has been kept secret from you for many years. I do not think I shall tell you though, I do not wish to hurt you." Slowly, Eric raised his hand to cup her face, continuing to stare into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Shall you let me kiss you, Lady Sookie?"

Sookie wondered what he was speaking about, about the being he was and what it had to do with the War when he swooped in and sealed his mouth over hers. Sookie had never been kissed before – by any other other than family anyway – and this Viking was stealing what her husband was intended. His tongue touched her lips and she gasped at how cold it was, allowing him to sneak his tongue into her opened mouth. Sookie moaned – she actually moaned, which was so unlike a Princess – as this Viking man, this other being as he called himself – kissed her this way, by a steam, while he was half naked.

She wanted to pull away, to teleport home and depends to know what was really going on from her grandfather when he pulled her closer, close enough that she was pretty much in his lap, his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Sookie touched her hands to his shoulders, his board tanned shoulders, the shoulders of a warrior. Why were they fighting? What was the reason? This man – Eric – could kiss her all day and never make her want to fight him.

Finally, after a long while, Eric released her lips and watched her eyes slowly open. "That was your first kiss," he whispered, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She moved her face into his hand. "What did you think?"

Sookie finally remembered where she was and with whom and jumped to her face. "You bastard!" she yelled, "How dare you kiss me like that! How dare you kiss me at all! You are a mindless Viking, not good enough to kiss the Princess of the Fae. You will let me go right this minute!"

Eric had had enough. He wanted this woman, this Fae woman, not just for her blood, but for her whole entire being. He stood up, his tall height towering over her again as he chuckled.

With a grin that exposed his fangs, which had ran down, as he stood, Eric said, "No lady I shall not." In the next moment, he was atop her, his fangs in her neck and her screams being unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Eric is such a bastard. Don't worry, he doesn't kill her, or drain her or rape her. All will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope the kiss didn't happen to fast, I don't like when they're not snogging. Reviews are love. Next chapter will be more detailed about the War.


	4. CHAPTER III / She is Mine

Eric took her blood deep into his throat, letting the warm metallic substance refresh his tired body. The magic she has used on his wound earlier had healed him and as he held her against him, fangs deep in her neck, he claimed her. She would be his, she would stay with him and she would not go back to Fae. He stopped drinking from her after a minute, as he knew if he continued to drink, she would leave this world.

She groaned as he did, touching his lips to her forehead and lifting her up in his arms. He carried her through the wood to where he could smell his companions setting up camp for the night. He watched as he entered the camp as they each lifted their noses at the smell of her blood. They turned and looked ready to pounce.

Eric flashed his fangs at them. "She is mine." He made his way over to a tent with the red blade painted on it (the tent of the leader) and carried her inside. The blood from her neck was running down her neck and onto the white gown she wore. He lay her upon the furs and collected a bowl of fresh water and a towel.

Daybreak would soon come, witch meant he would go to ground and he knew he had to convince the Fae women to stay here, wait for him to come back to her. He drenched the cloth in water and began to remove the blood from her neck, which was already beginning to dry. Slowly, he watched as she began to move.

Her eyes fluttered open and she focused on his face. "Viking?"

"Eric, my lady. My name is Eric." He took her hand and helped her up, continuing to clean the blood from her neck. She looked down, noticed the blood and tried to move. "My lady, please. You must stay still."

"Let me go, monster!" she shouted, "Somebody help me please!"

"No one out there will help you, Sookie. They will drain you dry and through you in the pit with the others. I am helping you."

"What are you going on about? What are you?" she asked him again. He felt the hour tug at him and knew the sun would be up soon. He suspected his fellow vampires would head to ground before him, leaving him with his little Fae.

"I am the very being who your Fae warriors fight. Not just Vikings, my lady, but Vampires."

She looked like she was going to laugh at him. "Vampires? My lord, such children's stories have long been forgotten. There has not been a vampire in the world for almost a century." At her words, Eric let his fangs run down. She gasped. "But… but my grandfather-"

"Lied to protect you no doubt. You have been lied to, princess. Your grandfather knows of what we seek – we only wish to have protection during the day from your people. After they declared War after one new vampire bit and drank from a half-Fae woman, we fought them. My lady, you can end this."

"My grandfather would never lie to me. Vikings are attacking and want our land. That is why we fight. We would never go to War. We are peaceful."

"This is war, milady. And you have been lied to." The sun was coming up, he could feel it and his bleeds had started from his eyes. "I must go to ground with my men, before the sun comes up. Will you stay here? I will return to you tonight. Please milady, stay here and be safe."

He kissed her then and darted out of the tent, leaving the Fae woman in the tent, in the middle of nowhere, confused and alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dun dun dun! Will she wait for him? Find out next chapter.


	5. CHAPTER 4 // Truly Full Of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting everyone know that I have had this chapter written for almost a week now but am only just posting it now. I apologise for the lateness and length between chapters. I hope this chapter is enjoyed.

After he left her in the tent, Sookie peaked through the flaps to watch him walk away. She stayed in the tent for almost an hour, going over everything that had happened and what he had told her. After that hour, Sookie willed herself to return to Fae to confront her grandfather. Since Sookie was only young, she had not yet learnt all of her powers. To return to Fae, Sookie had to concentrate and focus far harder than others.

Feeling the tug of her teleporting, Sookie opened her eyes to find herself outside of her grandfather's study. Gathering her skirts, Sookie pushed the door open and marched over to Naill's desk.

"You lied to me," she yelled, not caring if anyone heard her, "You lied, grandfather."

"Sookie, my child, jumping from the chair and rushed forward to meet his grandchild, hugging her hard, "We have all been so worried."

"Do not lie to me anymore, grandfather," Sookie snapped, pulling herself out of his hold.

"You confuse me Sookie. I have never lied to you."

"You continue to," she said, her tears brimming at her eyes, "Tell me grandfather, do you think me to young for the truth?"

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me child."

Sookie eyed her grandfather, tears in her eyes as her heart breaking. "I met a vampire today."

Just after sunset, Eric rose for the night, his lust for the Fae woman awakening him long before the others. He brushed himself off, letting the dirt of the world fall to his feet. Eric began his travels back to the camp, hoping and expecting Sookie to still be there. He neared the tent and felt his erection grow.

 _Please allow a night of no battle;_ Eric thought as he got closer to the tent,  _I need this woman._ He pushed the tent flaps open – nothing.

She had left. He could smell her but only faintly which meant she had left long ago. He roared in anger and kicked the nearest thing he could reach. Eric huffed out of the tent, feeling his erection grow and grow.  _Damn her,_ he thought, making his way through the camp to the slave tents. He would get rid of this erection, if it meant fucking and draining some whore to accomplish it.

Ash he neared the slave tent, Eric suddenly stoped when he smelt it. Smelt her. He turned and seen her standing beside his tent. His fellow warriors were just beginning to return from resting and eyed her eagerly as they walked past. She had her hair shifted to one side, showing them his very claim on her.

Eric rushed to her side and took her face in his large hands and brought her lips to his and kissed her hard. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"I thought you had left," he whispered, after they parted.

"I did," she confessed, "to confront my grandfather." He noticed she wore a different white dress – one with no sleeves and more detail.

"Why leave? I begged you stay," he demanded, taking her handing and leading her to the tent. She settled down on the furs as he took off his armour and boots. Sookie wondered what would happen now that she had returned to him. Would she be his Fae whore, whom he drank from until he was bored? Would he merely want sex from her?

"My lady, you have nothing to fear. I mean you no harm at all." Sookie then noticed his hard erection, hidden by his pants. She wondered what sex with a Vampire Viking was like. "But, would it be alright, I hope you will spend your nights beside me."

"Would you wish to bed me?" she asked as he settled down beside her.

"Nothing would make me happier, lady," he whispered, "but only when you allow me to I shall take you." Sookie nodded and brushed her fingers through her long hair.

"I am sorry for the War you fight," she said, eyeing him, "Truly."

"Tis not your fault," he replied, taking her small hands in his, "only the ignorance of a few old men. Tis all wars are lady."

"Such a ridiculous reason," she said, "I would be proud to protect you and your kinfolk."

"If all men had your views, lady," he whispered, bringing her close and smiling, "I would have claimed you long ago."

He kissed her again, with as much passion and lust he could send through his kiss. Eric lowered her onto the furs, one hand cupping her cheek, the other trailing down her side to her leg.

"Let me love you, lady," he whispered, brining his hand up to touch her most secret place, "Let me love you as no other person has."

Sookie looked up into his eyes, the eyes of not only a Vampire but a man whom she could love. She placed one hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"Love me, Viking," she whispered to him, bringing their lips together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this one. Sorry it took so long to get it out. The next chapter may be out sooner rather than later. Reviews are well enjoyed and appreciated.


	6. Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sookie moaned as Eric lowered her to the furs. She had never felt the touch of a man, let alone a Viking. She had heard their touch was course and rough but as Eric moved his hand up along her leg, she groaned with desire.

His kisses made her feel like she was on fire and Sookie pushed herself up against his hard form. "You feel amazing," Eric whispered, as his fingers feathered against her most secret area. "Like sunshine," he muttered as he pressed a finger against her and she made a sound in the back of her throat that made Eric smile. "Let me share my love for you lady." His long digit entered her warm centre and she threw her head back with passion. "Does that feel good?" he asked her while he entered a second finger. She groaned again and grasped his shoulders.

"Oh goodness," she groaned, digging her short nails into his arm. He grinned as he flicked her nub with his thumb. Sookie came undone and squealed with pleasure, the Viking grinning down at her.

"It is okay to enjoy it lady," Eric whispered as she looked up at him after her pleasure had subsided. Her eyes were slightly clouded and Sookie wondered how touching could feel so good. It was then she noticed a hardened appendage pressing against her leg. He had removed his fingers and taken her small hand in his and gently placed it against his pants. "My desire for you is no longer hidden, lady," he whispered as her eyes grew, "I crave you." In the darkness of the tent, Eric unbuttoned his pants and let his hard member free. Sookie wanted to pull away but Eric had her hand held firm.

"I-I cannot," she whispered, feeling it pulse and grow beneath her touch.

"You can, lady. Be strong." He pulled her up to face him and kissed her hard, holding her shoulders and allowing his hard erection to press against her stomach. "By the Gods, I want you, I crave you."

Sookie was about to respond, about to let the Viking take her completely when they heard a voice outside the tent. "My lord- you have a visitor," the voice of a fellow Viking said, making Eric groan. His erection would have to be ignored once again. He released Sookie's shoulders and pulled his pants up and left his tunic forgotten about on the furs. "I am coming," he hissed at the Viking, wishing he was instead saying the words to the beautiful Fae woman.

He turned to her to ask her to wait while he visited his guest when she said something that shocked him. She placed her hand on his chest, just over his heart and smiled up at him. "Go," she whispered, "I will wait here."

Eric wanted to fuck her then and there but settled on kissing her forehead gently. "I will be but a moment." Eric left the tent, knowing if he didn't leave then, he never would. He made his way over to the guest tent and opened the tent flaps to an unexpected visitor. The man sat on the small cot provided, a black cloak covering his face. He stood slowly and reached up, pushing the hood off his head.

"Eric of the Vikings," his guest greeted him, "My name is Naill, King of all the Fae."

Eric wanted to pull the Fae's head off the moment he revealed himself. He wondered how upset that would make the lady back in his tent. Eric crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the Fae King. "I can smell her on you," Naill said, "You have no right to taste her. She is royalty."

"She is mine," Eric hissed, bearing his fangs at the old man. Naill frowned and sat back down on the cot.

"Sookie is all I have left of my line. She is to take the throne when I pass. She must not be tainted. You cannot turn her."

"Stupid old man," Eric snarled, "You think I would change her? She is perfect – sunshine in a bottle. I do not have any thoughts towards changing her."

"Then what use is she to you?" Naill questioned, eyeing the Viking commander.

Eric sighed heavily. "Companionship," he whispered, loud enough for the old king to hear, "I have lost my maker, the only family I remember and Sookie and I are bonded."

"I beg you." Eric eyed Naill. The King of all the Fae had just begged him. Begged to a Vampire Viking. "Please return my Sookie."

Eric eyed the old man suspiciously and crossed his arms over his chest. "Very well. I will enter into a bargain with you, old King. I will return Sookie to you, she can go back to the Fae, she can become Queen, whatever you want, but in return you will end this War and help my people. You will agree to watch over our daytime rest for as long as I command it."

"You ask much, Viking."

"Continue to question me and I will recant my offer." Eric didn't want to give up Sookie, he wanted to keep her forever and have her always be his, but he could not forget about the reason for the War. The reason for his maker's demise. He watched as the old King thought over the reason and was surprised when he stood and held out his hand.

"Very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't think Sookie will be none too pleased to return to Fae. Hopefully I can get another chapter written and posted by Sunday next week. Reviews are love :)


	7. Six

Eric left the tent and made his way back to Sookie, smiling in the entire way. He had just pulled the wool over the eyes of the great Fae King and was going to tell Sookie his brilliant, cunning and slightly crazy plan.

He swept over the tent flaps and smiled when he saw Sookie, lying down on the furs, back towards him. She was naked and he could see the curve of her bottom peaking out from just above the furs, the fine porcelain skin of her back shining in the midnight moonlight, her soft curls trailing across the oversized pillow she had tucked under her petite head. Eric wanted to fuck her, so badly.

"Sookie," he whispered, disposing of his pants and climbing in behind her, making sure to press his hardened cock against the curve of her arse cheeks. His hand trailed down her arm, sneaking into the furs and touching her between her soft legs.

"Eric," Sookie moaned, opening both her eyes and her legs, "I tried to stay awake."

"I know my lovely," he whispered, entering a finger and watching her groan. He already loved the way he made her feel, the way she made him feel. "We must discuss something." Eric entered a second finger and was guessing Sookie was well awake now.

"N-Now?" she muttered, gripping the furs. Eric wished to turn her over, sheath himself inside and make love to her for eternity but knew he had to tell her of his plan.

"Now, my sweet." Gently, he removed his fingers and sat up, watching as she pulled herself up also. "The visitor I had, was no normal man."

"Who was it?"

"Sookie, your great-grandfather came to see me."

Sookie gasped and tugged the furs tighter into her hands. She was obviously angry. "What did the bastard want!" she shouted, not caring if he heard her. "I never wanted to see him again."

"Sookie, my darling. He came to retrieve you. He thought to persuade me to give you back, to have you return to Fae."

"Sneaky old man," she muttered, eyeing Eric, "What did you say? Eric, I don't want to go back to him. I want to stay here with you."

"As I want you to stay, your returning to Fae will help with many things," he replied and soon regretted his words as a shocked and disgusted look appeared on Sookie's face. "No, no, my fairy, I am not letting you go. I am merely using your grandfather's words against him. When you return to Fae, you are to be crowned and your grandfather has agreed to have his Fae guard us during the day. The war will be over, you will be in power and I will have you all to myself."

Sookie smiled and held her hand out to him. He took it and joined her on the furs. Taking her face his hands, he kissed her and smiled against her soft lips. "Do this for me, dearest?" he asked her. Sookie eyed him and wondered if he was telling her the absolute truth. Holding her hand up, she touched his cheek and closed her eyes. "What are you doing, love?" She hushed him and her fingers began to tingle against his cheek.

"In our world, we can touch those we care about the most, and hear their hearts. Their thoughts and their feelings towards the person, who was touching them, to see how they really feel. Touching you, your face and feeling your heart and feelings, I can see you feel true about this, about us." Her hand trailed down his face, down his neck and touched just above where his once-beating heart lay.

Their eyes met and she wished to kiss him, make love to him and stay in his arms forever, the way she wanted. "Yes, yes I'll do this for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another day another chapter. Kind of a filler chapter but still had meaning. Reviews are love.


End file.
